


SUNDAY FAMILY DINNER

by Sickpuppyinexile



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickpuppyinexile/pseuds/Sickpuppyinexile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo always uses a sneaky but powerful trick to convince Adam to do things he doesn’t like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SUNDAY FAMILY DINNER

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's the first time I publish something; I am not a writer and English is not my first language so, please, feel free to leave comments and give me suggestions. Thank you!

Adam woke at the light touch of Theo’s hand moving slowly on his bare chest, followed but his soft lips pressing on his shoulder. Adam’s eyes were still closed but he was sure that there was a wicked grin on Theo’s angelic face. It was not rare that Theo woke up horny in the morning and wanted to make love but usually, he wasn’t that sweet and lingering. Usually, his lovely boyfriend, crawled on top of him and whispered him cheekily to wake up because he wanted him. Now, instead, Theo was being quite romantic, giving him sweet kisses and soft caresses so Adam was sure that something was running through the singer’s mind. He knew Theo damn well after all the years spent together. 

Adam decided to take advantage of the situation and feigned he was still sleeping so he could enjoyed shamelessly Theo‘s attentions, the slander fingers caressing him, the soft lips moving down to his neck and then to his chest, sucking his nipple gently. It became progressively harder for Adam to pretend he was still asleep and do not show any reaction especially when the soft lips moved dangerously toward his belly. Adam realized soon that he was incapable of such self-control when Theo was teasing him like that and got ready to surrender to his beloved boyfriend. Theo removed entirely the sheets that were covering Adam’s hips and legs and Adam groaned, stretching a bit, still pretending he had just woke up. A second later Theo smiled and straddled Adam placing a good morning kiss on his lips but Adam had not the chance to return the kiss properly because Theo’s head and lips moved quickly on the bulge in his boxer brief.

“Theo?” Adam said, placing one of his hand on Theo’s head, running his fingers through his hair.

“Who else I could be?” Theo gave back quite irritated, stopping immediately to kiss his half hard cock through the tight fabric of his boxer briefs.

“I don’t know. My fan base had grown a lot since I have a beard and more muscles,” Adam said smirking at Theo who was now looking at him with a murderous look.

“I am the only one who can wake you up like that,” Theo said firmly, waiting for a confirmation from his mean boyfriend.

“There’s no need for you to tell me such things, Theo.”

“We’ll be on tour in a couple of weeks and our agent always books two separate rooms for us so I prefer to remember it to you,” Theo explained seriously and still visibly annoyed.

“He books two rooms just because you don’t want people knows you are in love with me”

“Do not change the subject, Anderson”

“Okay, let’s say that our agent always books two rooms and it’s not your fault… have you forgot that we always sleep together, in the same bed, in the same room? Given that, how could someone wake me up with a blow job except you?” Adam asked bewildered.

“But you’d like it, wouldn’t you?” Theo said irritated.

“Fuck Theo, you are crazy. Why in the hell I would want it? I have one of the most desirable man of the world who’s happy to do it.”

Theo didn’t say anything and a pout appeared on his face. Adam sighed and rolled his eyes upward in disbelief.

“Come on Theo! Out there, there are thousands of women and hundreds of men ready to do everything to sleep with you and I’ve never said anything so why are you so fucking jealous?” the guitarist asked frowning, waiting for Theo to reply properly. Theo was about to reply when he remembered he needed to calm down because the purpose was to please Adam and not make him angry. His boyfriend needed to be happy and relaxed when he would tell him 'the thing'.

“Sorry Adam, I guess I exaggerated as always” and he leaned forward to kiss Adam but the man stopped him.

“You fucking drama queen!” Adam exclaimed feigning to be irritated because he was sure that Theo needed something from him and he knew that Theo had apologized just to go on with his plan. Adam felt pretty evil that morning so he decided to get up after removing Theo from his body and placing him on the mattress.

“I am going to take a shower” Adam said and left Theo alone in the bed.

Theo stood there for a couple of seconds before he got up and walked toward the bathroom.

Adam was leaning with his back against the closed door grinning, waiting for his Bambi-boyfriend to do the next move; he wanted to get back at Theo because he always used sex to persuade him to do things he did not like to do and he hated it. 

Adam was still grinning shamelessly when he heard Theo’s voice through the door.

“Adam, can I come in?” Theo asked hesitantly, hoping for a positive answer coming from the other side of the door. Adam couldn’t help but let out a sigh thinking about how lovely and naive Theo was sometimes. He could imagine Theo’s Bambi expression on the other side of the door and a mischievous smile appeared on his face because he was sure that there would be great sex in a little while and imagining that, his smile turned into a grin of satisfaction. 

“Sure you can,” he answered aloof.

Theo combed his hair with his hands and made his best Bambi face before opening the bathroom door.

“Do you mind if I join you in the shower?” Theo asked searching for Adam’s blue eyes. 

“No” he answered and stepped inside the shower followed a second later by a naked Theo.

“Can I wash your back?” Theo asked in a soft voice and Adam was smiling internally for having such a lovely geisha as boyfriend.

“Do as you want” he replied nonchalantly, giving his back to Theo.

Adam was enjoying Theo’s hands moving softly on his back and he began to think about what Theo needed to ask him to do. The first thing that it came to his mind was that Theo’s friend, Calvin Harris, was in town so probably they had been invited to one of his wild party. Theo thought that Adam didn’t like Calvin’s parties but it wasn’t true because, honestly, the music was good and also the booze. What Adam didn’t like it was a drunk-Theo sprawled on a couch with adoring women trying to get into his pants. He hated to tell Theo to stop drinking as if he was his mom, he hated literally peeling away half-naked women from his boyfriend’s body, he hated to bring home a stumbling Bambi and make sure he didn’t drown in his own vomit. 

 

Theo’s hands left Adam’s back and went up to his hair and Adam knew he was doomed. Theo knew exactly how to turn him into a writhing mess and he couldn’t help but let out a sight of contentment as Theo was running his finger slowly through his hair. Damn Bambi. 

Theo smiled and gained confidence; he was now sure that the situation wasn’t lost. Well, not that it was difficult to make Adam forget his own name if he touched him in the right places but this time things looked a little bit more complicated than usual. Theo placed a kiss on Adam’s neck followed by a bite, right there where he knew his man was so sensitive and a second later, another moan escaped Adam’s mouth. Theo grinned and he was ready for another bite when Adam turned and faced him.

“You damn wanker!” Adam said before drawing Theo for a kiss.

When they parted, Theo quickly washed the shampoo away from Adam’s hair because he had clearly felt the boner pressing into his own body and he knew that the shower was going to end very soon. When the shampoo was gone, Adam closed the water tap and walked out of the shower drawing Theo with him. 

“Hurry up” Adam said launching a towel to Theo and when he was dry, he dragged Theo out of the bathroom pushing him on the bed. In less than fifteen minutes, Adam was making Theo moan loudly as he moved inside of him.

\--------------

Adam was still holding his boyfriend in his arm when he felt Theo’s fingers moving around his belly. They had fallen asleep after making love and Theo’s caresses awakened Adam again. At some point, Theo placed a kiss on his navel and Adam knew that it was time for his boyfriend to ask him 'the thing'.

“Adam, I know we have planned a lazy Sunday at home but….” Theo paused for a moment as if he was trying to find the right words.

“My mom asked me to go there for lunch and obviously the invitation is for both of us; she complains she does not see us enough. She’s going to prepare all the things we like the most and all my family will be there to spend a nice Sunday all together”

Oh fuck, Adam thought, it was worse than he had imagined. Calvin’s party would be less devastating.


End file.
